


Mating Season

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Other, Silly, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron runs into a marlboro at exactly the right...I mean wrong time.</p><p>Complete silly, explicit, more-than-slightly-ooc tentaclesex ensues.  I will always maintain that I did not write this.  ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

Jecht sighed as he stomped down the path in search of the third member of their party. "Honestly, Auron, how long does it take to take a....leak...?" Jecht stopped as he rounded a particularly big boulder and was struck, perhaps for the first time in his life, absolutely speechless.

Spiran Marlboros, it was a little known fact, mate for exactly one week in the spring. Mating was a complicated procedure involving intricate waving of tentacles and hurculean strength on the male's part, as the usual position was to lift the female up in the air while mounting. During this time, the air of the Calm Lands and the lower portions of Mt. Gagazet resounded with the booming honks of the males, the shrill whirrs of the females, and the agonized screams of any other creature with a handy orifice or two that managed to get in the way. The marlboros DID, after all, have four separate sets of genitalia.

Jecht didn't know any of this. Well, except the bit about the four sets of genitalia, though from this angle and at this distance he could only see the one that had buried itself in Auron's ass. At least, he THOUGHT that that was Auron's ass. Jecht had never gotten a good look at Auron's ass before (not for a lack of trying on Jecht's part, that was for sure), and so he couldn't be absolutely positive, but it was clad in what was probably the remains of Auron's pants, and that was Auron's red over-robe rucked up around its waist. And the boots on the flailing feet and the sword dropped a good four feet beneath them were definitely Auron's.

The lack of yelling about honor and painful death and such was a strike AGAINST it being Auron...until Jecht worked out by the marlboro's undulations that there was more than one tentacle and opening being...uh...put in use. And that the thing had Auron's hands caught underneath him somewhere. Jecht had to admire its resourcefulness. HE'd been trying to get Auron in that position for WEEKS.

"Uh...." Jecht said, eyes flicking between the tentacle writhing in and out of Auron's (very fine, if Jecht thought so himself) ass and the distinctly blissed marlboro that was attached to it. The thing was hooting softly, various appendages wrapped around and holding up its erstwhile lover while others, apparently confused at Auron's lack of two more holes, waved in the air aimlessly. Luckily, it seemed more intent on what it was doing than on attacking Jecht. That was a plus.

There was a slightly displeased hoot from the marlboro, though, and Jecht raised his sword to defend himself. There was a choking sound, a hoarse shout, and Jecht watched in fascination as the marlboro passed Auron from one tentacle to the other, turning him around to face away from it. Auron's face was red with rage as he coughed a bit, then caught sight of Jecht. "Jecht," he croaked. "Don't just stand there, KILL ITNNNGH!" There was an undulation on the marlboro's part, and Jecht could quite plainly see that the ass-tentacle hadn't relinquished its prize during the maneuvering.

"Uh...." Jecht said.

"Is something wrong? I heard a shout ohsweetYEVON...." Braska came around the boulder, staff raised, and stopped in his tracks, almost running into Jecht. "Um...."

"Lord BraskAAAAAaaaannnghph!" The rest of whatever Auron was going to say was lost as the marlboro found a better use for Auron's mouth and shoved eight inches or so of tentacle into it. The marlboro, apparently content with Auron's front-facing position, began happily thrusting into his ass again, raising and lowering him so as to better impale him. Auron, to his credit, tried to struggle against his bonds. With his over-robe fallen open like it was, his lack of pants, and the angle at which the marlboro had him hanging, Jecht had a very, very nice view of Auron's assets and their current state of violation (or their half-hard, not-quite-completely-uninterested-in-the-proceedingsness, as the case might be).

"Um...." Braska said, eyes wide, his staff loose in his hand.

"Yeah," Jecht said.

"That's...."

"Yeah."

Auron groaned, his body arching as another inch or two thrust in either end and began pumping in and out. The marlboro hooted contentedly.

"...and it's...."

"Yeah."

The two of them watched in fascination as the marlboro, apparently deciding that if Auron didn't have four orifices, that the two he DID have would have to work overtime, slid an extra tentacle-cock each into Auron's mouth and the pucker of his ass. The two thrusting appendages twined around each other, making a thick, ridged shaft that Jecht guessed HAD to feel AWFULLY interesting as it started to piston in and out with a purpose. If the choked moans that Auron was making and the leap of his cock was any indication, it did.

"That's...."

"Kinda hot?" Jecht suggested.

"Oh god yes...."

Jecht reached down to rearrange himself in his shorts. "Damn. That's enough to give a man ideas."

"Um...."

Auron, over the tentacles using his mouth, glared their way. Well, he glared at Jecht. Jecht found it rather amusing that even though both of them were standing there watching Auron get ravished by a marlboro, evidently this was only JECHT'S fault. It was so unfair. In retaliation, Jecht smirked. "I think he likes ya, Auron! Make sure ya get his number, ya look good together!"

Auron, though he probably didn't get the reference, definitely got the intent and appeared to be attempting to fillet Jecht from a distance, with just a look. It didn't work too well, partially because every couple of seconds he'd have a gasp or moan or some other cry of pleasure or pain torn out of him by the tentacles happilly gangbanging him.

"Um...." Braska shifted on his feet next to Jecht. "Maybe we should...help him...?" He didn't sound very sure, eyes still riveted to Auron's naked bits.

"I dunno," Jecht said, scratching his scruff of beard. "It'd be hard to hit it around him. And if we tried to run in there, it might go nuts, thinkin' we're competition or somethin'...." *Or more mates. Ooooh...* The thought of Braska hanging there spread-eagled, moaning, being roughly fucked by those thick shafts distracted Jecht for a good minute or two.

"Well...true.... And it's not...exactly HURTING him...."

"Nah," Jecht agreed. "Looks like he's enjoyin' himself, huh?"

Auron made an interesting choking noise as the tentacle in his mouth pulled out. He coughed and spat pale liquid on the stones. He resumed glaring at Jecht, drawing breath to say something, and ended up using it to scream through his teeth instead as the tentacles impaling him redoubled their efforts, starting to twist as they slammed in. "AAAAAAGH...nnnghnnghnnghNNGH!"

Braska seemed to hold his breath, his hands twitching as he watched. Jecht alternated between watching the floorshow in front of him and the almost as entertaining sight of Braska all hot and bothered next to him.

Luckily for Auron, the marlboro seemed near the end of its endurance. Its hoots increased in pitch and volume, until it slammed Auron down on its cocks once more. Auron screamed through gritted teeth again, his cock pulsing as he came, and the marlboro honked contentedly, swaying a bit back and forth before almost gently disengaging and lowering Auron to the ground. Then, without a backwards look and with an occasional, sated hoot to itself, it shuffled off over the rocks.

Auron, left shuddering on the stones, clothes torn and stained, lips swollen, panting hard, looked wonderfully debauched. It was about the sexiest damn thing Jecht'd ever seen.

Jecht looked over at Braska, fingers working open the buttons of his fly. "Better hurry before he gets it in his head to go after that thing. I'll race ya."

Braska brought his staff up, his eyes hot and hungry and NAILED to Auron. "You're on."

"Heh, eat my dust, summon--OW!!! OW!! Braska, no fuckin' fair, siccin' the aeons on me!"

~End


End file.
